Como volver a tu chico al buen camino
by Lorien Lupin
Summary: Tratá de lo mismo que dije antes, Sirius mete la pata y su chica tiene un plan para volverlo al buen camino, mientras nos los explica a las demás chicas. Nuevo capítulo! U finalmente
1. Introducción al problema

Disclaimer: Ni el mundo, ni los personajes que aparecen en el siguiente fanfiction me pertenecen. Todos (menos la protagonista, y algunos alumnos y profesores que no salen en los cinco libros) pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, a la Warner Brothers(derechos para las películas) y a no sé quien más, creo que una editorial (para los libros). Aclarado este importante punto que pretende evitar demandas, los dejo con la historia.  
  
Nota de la Autora: El fic estará narrado en tercera persona con interrupciones en primera persona de la protagonista del fic, que hará comentarios sobre lo que va sucediendo en el fic, estos estarán entre comillas dobles, y como el ff.net sólo me da una línea de separación, pongan atención a donde están las comillas dobles, así entenderan mejor. Espero que lo disfruten y que dejen reviews. Ya lo había subido pero hubo un enorme error al hacerlo y yo no me había dado cuenta, como consecuencia de ese error gran parte del contenido se había borrado y dejaba al fic bastante aburrido y hasta quizás incoherente, ahora sí, disfruten el bendito fic que ya tanto problemas he tenido para subir.  
Bye, muchos besos Lorien Lupin.  
  
"COMO VOLVER A TU CHICO AL BUEN CAMINO"  
  
Autora: Lorien Lupin  
  
"Introducción al problema".  
  
""Yo no pretendo decirle a nadie como debe manejar su propia vida amorosa, pero está claro que hay reglas y acciones que en determinadas circunstancias son inevitables, y deben seguirse; pero antes de empezar con la historia que me lleva a decir esto, supongo que debo presentarme. Hola, mi nombre es Danica Artaud; estoy cursando el quinto año en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, y pertenezco a la casa Ravenclaw. Sí, soy una bruja, pero eso no es lo importante. Lo importante es lo siguiente; verán, mi novio va en el mismo año que yo, él pertenece a la casa Gryffindor. Mi amado es terco, orgulloso, valiente, atolondrado, bromista y muy amiguero; él y sus amigos son el prototipo del alumno Gryffindor, y créanme que eso no siempre es bueno, pero puedo soportarlo, incluso de vez en cuando lo encuentro dulce, lo que no puedo soportar es el constante acoso de otras chicas. Pensarán que el pobre no tiene la culpa de que lo acosen, porque si de algo puedo estar orgullosa es de que mí Sirius es uno de los chicos más lindos de Hogwarts y de los más brillantes también; pero sí, a pesar de eso tiene la culpa. Sirius es el hombre más endemoniadamente coqueto de la faz de la tierra, o al menos de todo el colegio. Vivimos discutiendo debido a eso, pero nunca seriamente, sé que me quiere y nunca me engañó con ninguna de ellas, ¡hasta hace una semana! ¬¬ Todo empezó al inicio de este año, un minuto después de que nos encontráramos en la plataforma 9¾"".  
  
El sol brillaba ya muy alto en el cielo a pesar de ser apenas las diez y media de la mañana. La plataforma ya estaba llena de alumnos que subían y bajaban del tren que los llevaría de regreso a clases; y que se paseaban por la plataforma despidiéndose de sus familias o buscando a sus amigos. Una chica entraba en esos momentos por la barrera ubicada entre las plataformas 9 y 10, iba acompañada por sus padres, y por su hermana tres años menor que ella. Mientras ambas se despedían de sus padres, la mayor lanzaba repetidas miradas a los alumnos que recorrían la plataforma, pero por el momento no había señal alguna de la persona que buscaba, ni de los amigos de este, porque si ellos estuvieran cerca lo sabría, a donde iban ellos los acompañaba el inconfundible sonido de problemas.  
  
""Sí, no hay nadie como esos chicos para crear alboroto"".  
  
Una explosión sonó entonces desde una de las entradas al tren y de entre el humo salió un muchacho tosiendo algo que parecían ser burbujas de jabón de colores rosa, fucsia, celeste y lavanda. El desafortunado chico tenía el cabello negro grasoso y tras él salían dos muchachos altos y uno de mediana estatura que se reían a carcajadas, seguidos de cerca por un muchacho bajito que reía también, pero menos abiertamente.  
  
""¿Snape tosiendo burbujas de jabón? ¡Interesante! Y donde Snape es víctima de una broma, siempre están Sirius y sus amigos"".  
  
Vamos Snapy, tu no tienes sentido del humor - decía la voz de Sirius mientras que él y sus tres amigos seguían al muchacho por toda la plataforma.  
  
El muchacho de cabello negro había dejado de toser y se había detenido para encarar a los muchachos que aun lo seguían, pero en cuanto abrió la boca más burbujas salieron, obligándolo a cerrarla inmediatamente y causando un estallido de risas en la plataforma.  
  
¿Qué pasa Snivellus, problemas estomacales? - preguntaba James en son de broma, mientras que Remus reventaba una de las burbujas rosadas en un renovado ataque de risa.  
  
Snape parecía furioso, y mientras señalaba amenazadoramente con el dedo a los tres muchachos frente a él, buscaba con la otra mano su varita.  
  
""Ahí está mi cachorrito, torturando a Severus como todos los 1ero de Septiembre, ¿no es adorable? ^o^ "".  
  
En ese momento la chica de quince años había divisado al grupo de revoltosos y sonreía al reconocer a su novio y sus amigos, y mientras Severus buscaba frenético su varita mágica, que al parecer no se encontraba en su ropa, uno de los amigos de su novio levantó la vista y divisándola la saludo con la mano.  
  
""Ese que me saluda es Remus, adorable ¿verdad que sí? Lástima de novia, la chica es realmente una cabeza hueca. No sé como un chico tan inteligente se fue a fijar en una tonta cerebro de maní. Pero claro, a pesar de ser adorable Remus es hombre y la chica en cuestión tiene un gran par de.uhmmmm. bueno digamos piernas"".  
  
He Sirius allá está Dani - dijo Remus después de saludar a la novia de su amigo.  
  
¿Dónde? - preguntó Sirius mirando hacia donde miraba Remus y sonriendo a la chica de largos cabellos negros y grandes ojos del mismo color, que en ese momento le sonreía - adiós Snivellus, cuando encuentres tu varita nos buscas ¿sí? - le dijo sarcásticamente a Snape que aun seguía buscando su varita, y alejándose hacia donde se encontraba Danica.  
  
Chau Snapy - se despidió Remus, palmeando la espalda del Slytherin que le lanzó una mirada de odio.  
  
Oh, Sevi, no deberías hacer tanta cólera, no es bueno para el hígado - exclamaba James sonriendo a un furioso Severus y alejándose detrás de Remus.  
  
Peter se dispuso a seguir a sus tres amigos, alejándose un poco de Severus, pero atreviéndose a mirarlo al pasar, viéndose obligado a apurar el paso pues el muchacho de cabello negro, desistiendo en su intento de buscar su varita trató de agarrarlo por el cuello.  
  
""Ahí viene, como todo buen novio, se acercó en cuanto me vio, dejando su pasatiempo favorito (molestar a Severus Snape) para venir a saludarme"".  
  
Sirius llegó junto a Danica, que salió a su encuentro, la saludo con un beso en la mejilla ""no es lindo, le da vergüenza besarme o abrazarme frente a mis papás ^^'"" luego de saludar a Danica esta lo llevó a saludar, cosa que él hizo con mucho más timidez que dos de sus tres amigos.  
  
Después de una muy corta charla, se despidieron de los padres de Danica y decidieron subir al tren que en pocos minutos partiría rumbo a Hogwarts.  
  
""Y fue allí cuando todo inició ¬¬"".  
  
Una chica de corto cabello rubio, y una corta falda a cuadros.  
  
""¿Corta? ' Esa cosa con la justa y pasaba de cinturón ancho ¬¬""  
  
.y botas altas se cruzó delante del grupo de chicos y volteando hacia atrás un segundo sonrió coquetamente posando la mirada en los tres chicos más altos, ""zorra ¬¬"" pero deteniéndola una fracción de segundo más en Sirius, para luego seguir su camino.  
  
""EN MÍ SIRIUS ¬¬ ¿cómo se atreve?"".  
  
""Y ahí estaban los cuatro, babeando peor que Pitufo, mí San Bernardo. ¡Hombres!"".  
  
Cierren las bocas, ¿no les da vergüenza? - exclamó Danica alzando la voz y dirigiéndose a James, Remus y Peter, porque Sirius lo que recibió no fue un grito, sino un pellizco en el brazo.  
  
""Entiéndanme, en ese momento Sirius solamente se comportaba de la forma en que lo hace siempre y yo reaccionaba de la forma en que lo hago siempre, ¿cómo me iba a imaginar que se iba a meter con esa? ;_; ""  
  
Auch - se quejó Sirius - si yo no estaba mirando - alegó el chico de ojos azules, pero sin decir más se dirigieron hacia su compartimento.  
  
El compartimento estaba en el último vagón, como todos los años, y en él ya estaban ubicadas Collette Faithhill, ""la sin seso"" la chica actual de Remus, y su amiga Kamelie Broch; ""otra deficiente mental"" que en ese momento salía con James; ambas alumnas de quinto año de la casa Hufflepuff.  
  
¿Se dieron cuenta que hay alumnos nuevos este año? - preguntó Danica después de saludar a las dos chicas en el compartimento y sentándose junto a Sirius.  
  
¡Hay Dani! Todos los años hay alumnos nuevos, son los de primero ¿recuerdas? - dijo de pronto Collete y riendo con una risita aguda agregó - que distraída estás hoy Dani - recibiendo una mirada de extrañeza de la joven, que Collette no notó.  
  
""¿Qué se le seco más el cerebro en vacaciones?"".  
  
Collete cariño - empezó a explicar Remus con paciencia - Dani se refiere a los alumnos nuevos, que obviamente no van a primero.  
  
Ahhhh - exclamó la chica con entendimiento y retorciéndose un mechón de su largo cabello castaño rojizo - sí, sí los vi, y le dije a Kami que se parecían algo grandesitos para tener once años, ¿no te dije Kami?.  
  
Sí, si lo dijo - respondió su rubia amiga asintiendo fuertemente, y desviando la mirada de James, pero sin bajar el dedo índice que en esos momentos se paseaba por el borde de la oreja del chico y subía para jugar con su cabello negro.  
  
Collette cariño ¿quieres goma? - preguntó de pronto Remus, sacando un gran paquete de goma de mascar y alargándolo hacia su chica.  
  
Gracias, si quiero - dijo está, sacando una tira.  
  
Coge más cariño, todo lo que quieras - insistió Remus.  
  
""Pobre Rem, quiere callarla, pero se lo merece, si quiere novia, bonita, tonta y te. y curvilínea que se aguante su charla de retrasada. Ahora James le hace señales a Remus, Kamelie había empezado a contarnos lo interesante de sus vacaciones de verano; salones de belleza, gimnasio y varias horas diarias en la playa; y supongo que quiere que se calle también"".  
  
Kamie, ¿quieres? - ofrece Remus a la chica frente a él, después de llenar la boca de su chica con tanta goma de mascar que está apenas y podía abrir la boca, menos hablar.  
  
Sí gracias - exclama esta tomando una tira - coge lo que quieras - insistió Remus de nuevo, atiborrando a la otra chica con igual cantidad de goma de mascar.  
  
""¡Hombres! Ahora que las tontas no pueden hablar por un buen tiempo, se han acomodado de lo lindo abrazándolas, sonriendo e iniciando los arrumacos de costumbre; pero hablando conmigo, Sirius y Peter"".  
  
""Lección 1, chicas: Así son la mayoría de los hombres, no digo que todos porque luego le salen a una conque es prejuiciosa ¡vaya!. Bueno como decía, así son la mayoría de los hombres; quieren una muñequita cuerpona por novia, y si es una tonta, pues se conforman con que no abra la boca. Aprendan que incluso chicos inteligentes y dulces como Remus y James son más que capaces de actuar así"".  
  
El viaje siguió normalmente y a la misma de siempre arribaron a la estación de Hogsmeade desde donde fueron llevados al castillo. Luego vino la espera, y después la selección de los alumnos nuevos de años superiores, aunque Dumbledore no explicó el porque de ese extraño evento.  
  
Aboney, Fineas ""está lindo pero luce medio tonto"" 'RAVENCLAW' ""Ya decía yo que lucía inteligente"".  
  
Adamov, Ezra ""no está mal, que mirada más sexy"" 'SLYTHERIN' ""Ya me parecía a mí, que tenía cara de Slytherin; esa mirada no era de fiar"".  
  
Apooley, Herb ""no es muy lindo pero parece tener algo en la cabeza"" 'RAVENCLAW' ""y tenía que ser Ravenclaw, ya decía yo, luce listo"".  
  
Bilac, Camus ""hay tiene cara de tonto"" 'HUFFLEPUFF' ""obvio, si va a la misma casa que Tontette y Brutalie"".  
  
Browning, Willa ""hay, pobrecita, con esa cara, ojalá y tenga una gran personalidad"" 'HUFFLEPUFF' "está perdida la pobre".  
  
Courret, Sauri ""bonita ¿pero por qué tiene esa cara? Su vecino en la fila apesta ¿o qué?"" 'SLYTHERIN' ""he ahí la explicación"".  
  
Dorda, Farik ""vaya nombre, valientes papacitos los suyos. Esperemos que el hijo haya salido igual, porque ese nombre llama a golpiza"" 'GRYFFINDOR' ""demuestra tu valentía muchacho, con ese nombresito, los leones se te van a prender con uñas y dientes"".  
  
Dubreuil, Mijail ""¡hay que niño más adorable! ^_^ "" 'SLYTHERIN' ""algo en él me daba mala espina, después de todo"".  
  
Hegedus, Olavo ""¡hay hijo, pero que feo eres! Más te vale ser bien malo"" 'SLYTHERIN' ""sobrevivirás"".  
  
Loo, Terrence ""tiene cara de loco"" 'GRYFFINDOR' ""eso lo explica"".  
  
Meysen, Sarah ""esa tiene cara de Hufflepuff, no hay asomo alguno de inteligencia en sus ojos"" 'RAVENCLAW' ""el sombrero nos acaba de estafar, exijo recuento"".  
  
Poon, Lorreine ""ella si parece una de nosotros"" 'HUFFLEPUFF' ""el sombrero se volvió loco"".  
  
Wystan, Divine ""pero si es la zorra del tren, la quiero bien lejos de mi Siri. ¬¬ Tiene cara de Slytherin ¬¬ "" 'GRYFFINDOR' ""¡Nooooooooo*0*!!!!!!"".  
  
Fin del primer capítulo. *********************  
  
Nota de la autora: Lo volví a subir porque la pagina me había borrado una parte enrome de mi fic, justamente los pensamientos y divagaciones de la protagonista, sin los cuales el fic no tenía ni sentido ni gracia. Espero que esta vez si les haya gustado y dejen reviews. ¿Qué les pareció? No tiene ningún sentido, lo sé. Es un bodrio, también lo sé, pero espero que esta vez si se hayan reído.  
  
Osea que la zorra estará en la misma casa que Sirius, pobre Danica. Opinen algo sobre su situación. Y la chica de Remus, ¿qué les parece? Él con chica bonita y tonta, aunque el adjetivo le queda chico.  
  
Pues en próximo capítulo: el beso. Y Danica empieza su plan para devolver a Sirius al buen camino.  
  
Byei, besos para todos mis lectores y miembros del ff.net.  
Lorien Lupin. 


	2. Cuando se presenta el problema

Disclaimer: Ni el mundo, ni los personajes que aparecen en el siguiente fanfiction me pertenecen. Todos (menos la protagonista, y algunos alumnos y profesores que no salen en los cinco libros) pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, a la Warner Brothers(derechos para las películas) y a no sé quien más, creo que una editorial (para los libros). Aclarado este importante punto que pretende evitar demandas, los dejo con la historia.  
  
Nota de la Autora: Ahora que ya vieron como es la temática del fic, espero que disfruten el segundo capítulo. Pero antes de continuar con el fic. ""¿FIC? ESTA ES LA CRISIS MÁS GRANDE DE MI VIDA ;_; ¡que poca consideración! ¬¬"". Tu no te metas Danica ¬¬. Bueno ahora sí ^^', sin más interrupciones y antes de continuar con el fic respondo reviews:  
  
Bral: Hola Bral, que bueno que te gustó el fic; y gracias por dejar review. Me alegra saber que te pareció gracioso y que te divirtieron las interrupciones de Danica, ella está ahí para eso ""¿quién soy? ¿Tú payaso acaso? ¬¬"", ¡perdón! Ella está ahí para contarnos sobre "la crisis más grande de su vida" como ella misma dice. ¿Te cae mal la novia de Remus? Bueno sí es algo descerebrada, pero tenle pena, no rabia. No es mala, aunque sí muy bruta. Quise poner a Rem (el chico inteligente, culto y sensible que describen en los fics) con lo opuesto a él (la chica tonta, ignorante y superficial), de pasada le damos un ladito más humano al muchacho. Tenle paciencia es joven ya se dará cuanta que una cara bonita y par de grandes... bueno, digamos piernas ^o^', no hacen a la pareja ideal. Otra vez te digo que me da gusto que te haya gustado, ahí te va el capítulo dos, espero no haberme demorado y que te guste. Bye.  
  
Silence: Hola Silence, gracias por el review, que bueno que te gustó el fic. Me halagan tus palabras *Lorien se sonroja* A mí también me encantan los merodeadores, la mayoría de mis fics son sobre ellos. Le voy a dar un vistazo a tu fic ya que tengo tu nick, siempre estoy buscando fics sobre ellos. Te envié un mail ¿lo leíste? Bueno ya nos pondremos de acuerdo un día para charlar. Ahora sí te dejo, pero te dejo en buenas manos, Danica se encargará de guiarte a través de esta crisis en su vida. ""¡LA MÁS GRANDE DE MI VIDA! ¬¬"" Esta bien, la más grande de su vida. ¿No es molesta? ¬¬ Bueno ahora sí me voy ^^, bye.  
  
Bueno ahora sí, queridos lectores los dejo con el capítulo dos, besos de:  
  
Lorien Lupin  
  
"Miembro de la Orden Siriusana"  
  
"COMO VOLVER A TU CHICO AL BUEN CAMINO"  
  
Autora: Lorien Lupin  
  
Capítulo 1ero: "cuando se presenta el problema"  
  
""Bueno no hay porque entrar en pánico. Respira Danica, respira. Todo estará bien. la zorra está en su misma casa y tú no, pero eso no implica que vaya a suceder algo, ¿verdad? Recuerden chicas, siempre confíen en su chico"".  
  
En ese momento la chica rubia se ponía de pie y dejando el sombrero sobre el banco se encaminó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, y allí, a la vista de la nerviosa muchacha de Ravenclaw estaban los conocidos 'merodeadores' haciendo señales a la chica, y mostrándole un asiento vacío junto a ellos, y el más entusiasta de los cuatro era ni más ni menos que Sirius.  
  
""¡Claro está! Eso es sólo ¡SI TU CHICO NO ES SIRIUS BLACK! Él es un sinvergüenza ¬¬ "".  
  
La ceremonia de selección continuó esta vez tal y como lo hacía todos los años, el sombrero cantó y los alumnos de primero, empapados hasta los huesos y temblando de frío y nervios, fueron seleccionados uno a uno y en orden alfabético para sus respectivas casas.  
  
""¿Quién puede preocuparse por eso? ¡Mi vida se desbarata frente a mis ojos! ='( "".  
  
La mayoría de los alumnos prestaba atención a la ceremonia a pesar de haber durado ya, más de lo habitual, debido a la adición de los alumnos más grandes; pero una chica en la mesa de la casa Ravenclaw, no despegaba los ojos de la mesa de Gryffindor, y de una chica rubia de cabello corto que acababa de tocar, por quinta vez en el brazo a un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules, que parecía de lo más feliz.  
  
""¡SIRIUS BLACK, SI DEJAS QUE TE TOQUE EL BRAZO O CUALQUIER OTRA PARTE DE TU CUERPO UNA VEZ MÁS, TE JURO QUE VOY HACIA ALLÁ Y TE MATÓ CON UNA CUCHARA PARA POSTRES! _' ""  
  
Finalmente la chica se paró de su mesa y se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa tensa que ellos reconocieron inmediatamente como falsa.  
  
Hola chicos, buenos días. Me pueden decir donde está Sirius, quiero hablar con él.  
  
Sirius se olvido de algo en la sala común, y tuvo que regresar - exclamó James tranquilamente.  
  
Voy a darle el alcance - exclamó Danica dándose media vuelta.  
  
Debe estar por llegar, ¿por qué no lo esperas? - Alegó James sin mostrar aun nada sospechoso en sus expresiones o su voz.  
  
No, creo que le voy a dar el alcance - insistió la chica.  
  
Como gustes - exclamaron los tres chicos regresando a su desayuno.  
  
"No te creo James Potter, tratabas de detenerme y es por algo; aunque no lucieras sospechoso, yo sé que es así".  
  
Danica salió del gran comedor y se adentró por un pasillo, deteniéndose frente a un lienzo tras el cual se escondía otro pasillo, en el cual ella sabía se escondía la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor. Atravesó el tapete para encontrase finalmente con la persona que buscaba. Salvo porque Sirius no estaba solo, en esos momentos se estaba besando con Divine Wystan, la rubia de la noche anterior.  
  
"¡Ahhhhhhhhh! Esto no está pasando *0*".  
  
Danica déjame explicarte - exclamaba Sirius separándose de la rubia y persiguiendo a Danica que atravesaba el tapiz y se alejaba por el pasillo.  
  
Fin del capítulo dos. ******************  
  
Nota de la Autora: Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo 2, que les pereció. Sirius ya besó a Danica, pero dejo el plan de la chica para el próximo capítulo. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capi, y me dejen reviews.  
  
La chica de Remus sacó las garras y alejó a la rubia de su chico, ¿qué opinan? ¿Debió Danica hacer lo mismo?  
  
"" Debí, me arrepiento de mi repulsión al ridículo ='( "".  
  
Bueno ella se arrepiente, ¿qué opinan ustedes? ¿Qué hubieran hecho en su lugar?  
  
Bueno ahora si me despido, besos para todos mis queridos lectores y para toda la gente linda del ff.net:  
  
Lorien Lupin  
  
"Miembro de la Orden Siriusana". 


	3. Primeros pasos a seguir

Disclaimer: Ni el mundo, ni los personajes que aparecen en el siguiente fanfiction me pertenecen. Todos (menos la protagonista, y algunos alumnos y profesores que no salen en los cinco libros) pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, a la Warner Brothers(derechos para las películas) y a no sé quien más, creo que una editorial (para los libros). Aclarado este importante punto que pretende evitar demandas, los dejo con la historia.  
  
Nota de la Autora: hola gente linda ¡HE VUELTO! *resuenan aplausos de los lectores, a los que Lorien hace repetidas reverencias* ""No seas creída ¬¬, la que cuenta la historia soy yo"" *Lorien mira feo a Danica y luego decide ignorarla* estoy de nuevo aquí y tras el desastre con un nuevo capítulo de esta, su guía para meter en cintura a los novios sinvergüenzas. Pero hablando de este fic sin pies ni cabeza, al bajar los antiguos capítulos para mi archivo, me di cuenta que ff.net una vez más se comió parte de mi capítulo, la parte en la que la rubia desvergonzada de Divine Wystan le coqueteó a Remus y Collete la pone en su sitio y la aleja de su novio ""Sí, quien diría que la Bobette tenía ese carácter escondido, o siquiera el cerebro para reconocer a una ¬¬ zorra roba novios"" Silencio Danica, bueno el punto es que la pagina borró toda esa parte, no sé porque pero hasta que la descuidada de mi prima Hhansenmac encuentre el disquette que le mandé que contenía los capítulos de este fic no podré volver a subir la parte faltante, sin esa parte el fic salta de la cena al desayuno sin más ni más y eso no me gusta. Ahora sí, sin más preámbulos respondo reviews y después al capítulo, que está bastante corto, pero espero que los siguientes sean más largos ""ya era hora de que llegaras al fic"" ignoren a la cornuda "";_; ¡que cruel!"":  
  
Bea: Hola Bea, gracias por el review. Me da gusto saber que te gusta este pequeño fic mío, que esta medio raro y es bastante atolondrado. Como ves, ya solucioné el problema, y estoy de nuevo en acción. Danica es una chica de planes y en este capítulo empieza el suyo para meter en cintura a su novio, espero que te guste el capítulo, y que la espera haya sido llevadera. Yo también te dejo, pero te dejo con el capítulo 2 propiamente dicho (el 3 desde la intro, porque siento la constante necesidad de aclarar esa estupidez, todo el mundo se da cuenta), bye y besitos.  
  
Malale: Hola Malale, gracias por el review, que gusto me da el saber que te gusta mi pequeño fic, y que mi protagonista te cae bien, ella es una buena chica ""Gracias, lo sé, lo sé"" si no la tienes que aguantar todo el día al lado ""¬¬ lo que pasa es que tú no me comprendes"". Cómo ves, aunque no pronto, ya volví a la acción y en cuanto a Danica y a la zorra, la chica tiene un plan o lo tendrá y nos lo va a explicar en el camino, ya veremos como le resulta ""¡RESULTARÁ!"" Así lo espero niña, así lo espero. Bueno Malale te dejo con el Capítulo 3; ¡ah sí! Te agradezco por tu solidaridad, por suerte el problema con la maldita compu, ya se solucionó y no está dando problemas (el daño ya está echo, pero la compu no ha vuelto a molestar). Me alegra saber también que te gusta mi fic "el calendario" (jiji, ^^ ¡qué viva la auto promoción!), y si puedes déjate un reviewsito por allí. Ahora sí, te dejo con el capi, bye y besitos.  
  
Syringen: ¡Hola Syringen! Gracias por el review, que bueno que también te gusta este fic lo suficiente para dejarme otro reviewsito por aquí, sí, en el review del calendario me lo dices, y yo te repito que gracias, me alegra ver que la gente es tan solidario ;_; jiji, gracias en serio. Sí las novias de James y Remus tienen cerebro de maní, y sí pobres de ellos que tiene que aguantarlas, en especial James, la suya a parte de bruta parece superficial; pero ellos se lo merecen, quien busca novia con dos cerebros en lugar errado, en lugar de uno bien puesto sobre el cuello, que sufran las consecuencias (si también las habemos con ambas cosas, jiji; ya quisiera yo ^.^U) Sí, el Siri es un sinvergüenza, y bastante tonto. Como puedes ver mis problemas se resolvieron y estoy de nuevo en acción, ya recibí y leí tu review de "el Calendario" (más auto promoción, jiji) me reí mucho con él y ya empecé el nuevo capi. Bueno bye, y besitos, te dejo con el capítulo 2.  
  
Bueno gente los dejo con el capítulo 2, tercero con la intro.  
  
"Como volver a tu chico al buen camino"  
  
Autora: Lorien Lupin  
  
Capítulo 2do: "Primeros pasos a seguir"  
  
""¡AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!! ¡Ahhh!!! ¡Dios!!! Bueno ya me calmé; en realidad no, pero ya puedo pensar de manera coherente otra vez. ¡Cálmate Danica, piensa!"".  
  
Sirius corrió pasillo abajo, llamando a Danica a gritos, sin que esta respondiera. Finalmente se detuvo jadeando en medio de un pasillo y se apoyó en el muro de piedra junto a una puerta para tomar aire.  
  
¡Demonios! - exclamó en cuanto hubo recuperado el aliento.  
  
La puerta se abrió y por ella salió Danica.  
  
Dani, yo lo siento - se apresuró a decir Sirius acercándose a ella ""Y lo sentirás aun más Sirius Black"" - no era mi intención, ella me acorraló y. . .  
  
Sirius, lo entiendo - interrumpió Danica con una ligera e indiferente sonrisa - pero en estos momentos no tengo tiempo para quedarme a charlar, ya casi he llegado tarde a mi clase de pociones; y según creo recordar tú tienes encantamientos - terminó Danica y despidiéndose con una cariñosa palmada en la mejilla de Sirius se alejó por el pasillo con un caminar sereno.  
  
""Ja, ja; lo dejé frío. Bueno chicas, he aquí el paso uno que consiste en no hacer una escena al momento del descubrimiento, mantengan toda la calma que les sea posible y realizan una digna retirada y se esconden hasta que estén realmente más calmadas. En el supuesto caso que el sinvergüenza las encuentre, actúen con naturalidad, finjan que todo está bien y aléjense tan deprisa como puedan, sin que parezca una huida, por supuesto"".  
  
¡Ah! - fue lo único que pudo exclamar Sirius cuando Danica hubo desaparecido por el pasillo.  
  
""Y he ahí el resultado, está confundido"".  
  
Danica dejó de observar a Sirius desde donde se había escondido y frunciendo las cejas se alejó rumbo a su clase.  
  
*******************************  
  
Les digo que hay algo en su actitud que no me deja tranquilo, no es normal en ella este comportamiento tan. . . como decirlo. . . civilizada - les comentaba Sirius a sus amigos durante el almuerzo.  
  
¿Preferirías que te diera un manotazo o un pellizco? - preguntó Remus ligeramente extrañado.  
  
No, pero esto no es normal y me preocupa - dijo Sirius frunciendo el ceño y engullendo un trozo de carne.  
  
Hola Sirius - saludó de pronto Danica haciéndolo saltar ligeramente sobre el asiento.  
  
Dani - exclamó Sirius tratando de disimular calma.  
  
Sirius tenemos que hablar - exclamó ella serenamente y con una ligera sonrisa.  
  
Sí, como gustes - le respondió él, visiblemente nervioso y empezando a levantarse del asiento.  
  
Pero no ahora, ¿junto al lago antes de la cena esta bien? - exclamó ella aun sonriendo ligeramente.  
  
Sí, está bien - aceptó Sirius.  
  
Entonces nos vemos - exclamó la chica y con una sonrisa a él y a los chicos se alejó rumbo a su mesa.  
  
Les dije que hay algo raro - dijo Sirius sin despegar la vista de la mesa de Ravenclaw.  
  
Tienes razón - admitió Remus - no está del todo normal.  
  
Algo planea - murmuró Sirius con una mirada suspicaz - si no regreso vivo del lago no crean en la historia del accidente - agregó luego mirando a sus dramáticamente.  
  
Sirius no seas dramático - replicó James riendo ligeramente y volviendo a su almuerzo.  
  
********************  
  
""Y he aquí el paso DOS =) MUAJAJAJA"".  
  
Sirius llegó hasta el borde del lago, en donde ya lo esperaba Danica con libro en la mano y una cerveza de mantequilla en la otra.  
  
Dani - la llamó Sirius en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.  
  
Sirius, llegaste - exclamó la chica que ahora mostraba una expresión serena, pero sin la sonrisa del almuerzo, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia él.  
  
Dani, yo lo siento mucho. . . - volvió a empezar Sirius, pero fue interrumpido por Danica.  
  
Sirius lo sé, pero yo creo que esto fue sólo un síntoma de algo que yo ya venía creyendo, lo nuestro no está funcionando. Me he dado cuenta que tú no eres el tipo de chico que yo busco, y yo no sé si quiero ser el tipo de chica que tú buscas. Así que lo mejor sería terminar con todo esto antes de que no haya posibilidad alguna de quedar como amigos - todo esto dicho en un tono ligeramente indiferente, aunque amable y calmado.  
  
Pe. . . pe. . . pero Dani. . . - tartamudeó Sirius sin creer aun lo que estaba escuchando decir a su novia.  
  
Siempre podrás contar conmigo Sirius, seguiré siendo tú amiga, pero ya no puedo ser nada más. Lo siento, y adiós - exclamó dándole un beso en la mejilla y alejándose rumbo al castillo.  
  
Sirius aun miraba a la nada, tenía la boca abierta y una expresión de asombro e incredulidad muy grande en su rostro.  
  
""Resumen del paso dos, déjalo y que empiece la tortura. No hay aprendizaje sin sufrimiento"".  
  
********************  
  
Me dejó, me dejó, Danica cortó conmigo - se repetía Sirius a sí mismo, como tratando de convencerse de que en verdad había sucedido.  
  
Con la mirada perdida y una expresión de incredulidad y extrañeza Sirius caminó hacia el gran comedor.  
  
********************  
  
¿Entonces cortaste con él, en serio terminaron? - preguntó la amiga de Danica, una chica de lacios y cortos cabellos castaños, y grandes ojos pardos que brillaban de asombro tras las pequeñas gafas cuadradas.  
  
Sí Aurea, pero todo es parte de mi plan, Sirius Black va a aprender su lección - exclamó Danica en un susurro, justo en el momento en que Sirius, aun en estado de shock, entraba por las puertas del gran salón.  
  
Fin del capítulo 2. ****************  
  
Nota de la Autora: Bueno gente, que les pareció. Espero que les haya gustado, Danica ya empezó su plan, y nos lo explica en el camino; aunque yo o confío mucho en la opinión de esta chica y no seguiría sus planes ni obligada ""que poca confianza, mi plan va a funcionar a la perfección, jajajajaj, jajajaajaja"" ya se volvió loca ""¡no estoy loca!!!"". Bueno dejando de lado a la loca, me despido de ustedes, bye y besitos. Dejen muchos reviews y dense una vuelta por mis otros fics.  
  
Lorien Lupin "MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SIRIUSANA". 


	4. Siempre vístete para impresionar

Disclaimer: Ni el mundo, ni los personajes que aparecen en el siguiente fanfiction me pertenecen. Todos (menos la protagonista, y algunos alumnos y profesores que no salen en los cinco libros) pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, a la Warner Brothers (derechos para las películas) y a no sé quien más, creo que una editorial (para los libros). Aclarado este importante punto que pretende evitar demandas, los dejo con la historia.  
  
Nota de la Autora: Hola gente linda, volví con un nuevo capítulo, aunque muy tarde, es que andaba super bloqueada. Danica ya inició su plan para la rehabilitación de Sirius, hoy nos adentramos un poco más en esa elaborada telaraña de planes que está empezando a tejer, tan sólo espero que podamos volver a salir *susurrando* no creo que ella tenga la más mínima idea. ""¡Hey! ¡Que falta de respeto, para con mis habilidades! Ya verás, tendrás que comerte tus palabras"". Hoy no le pienso hacer caso, que se canse hablando sola, ""Oye, responde; no seas ruda conmigo"". Bueno sin más que decir, los dejo con el capi, pero antes reviews "¡HAZME CASO!!!!":  
  
Rosemary Black: Hola Rosemary, gracias por el review. Que bueno que te guste este fic también. Me alegra saber que te haya dado risa. El siguiente paso lo verás a continuación, y todo salido de la mente de Danica, *susurrando* aunque yo no creo que nadie debería seguir sus consejos ""¡te escuche Lorien!!! ¬_¬"" Ignórenla, es alguito susceptible la chica. Bueno ahora sí, te dejo con el capítulo 3, espero que lo disfrutes. Bye y besitos.  
  
Malale: Hola Malale, gracias por dejar review. Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo. Claro que la puedes llamar Dani, ""Y gracias por decir que soy la mejor, me agradas mucho ^^"" tú no te metas ""¬_¬"" bueno, en cuanto a Sirius, tienes razón, que sufra, aunque no demasiado, sólo lo suficiente para que aprenda su lección. Bueno te dejo con el capítulo 3, espero que te guste, bye y muchos besitos.  
  
Bueno, a todos mis hermosos lectores, un beso y los dejo con el capítulo 3.  
  
Lorien Lupin  
  
Administradora adjunta de  
  
"Legión de las Lupinas"  
  
(Para las amantes de Remus Lupin, ¡Únanse si lo aman como yo, o más!)  
Y "Miembro de la Orden Siriusana"  
  
"Como volver a tu chico al buen camino"  
  
Autora: Lorien Lupin  
  
Capítulo 3ro: "Siempre vístete para impresionar"  
  
Sirius ¿qué demonios te pasa? - preguntó James, echando a su amigo una mirada de extrañeza.  
  
Sirius aun permanecía en silencio, con una mirada de asombro en sus ojos azules, muy abiertos; sus labios se movían ligeramente, como si estuviera hablando en voz baja, pero ningún sonido salía de ellos. Remus, James y Peter intercambiaron miradas extrañadas, y los dos primeros, poniéndose de pie lo guiaron hasta la silla (N.A. O banca, yo que sé donde se sientan) y lo obligaron a sentarse.  
  
¡Sirius! - lo llamó Remus tronando los dedos frente a sus ojos, logrando que el chico de cabello negro lo mirara con mediana atención - Sirius, ¿qué te pasa? - preguntó el chico de cabellos castaños, que no parecía si preocuparse o echarse a reír de la cara de su amigo.  
  
¿Qué pasó Sirius? ¿Qué te dijo Dani? - preguntó James tomándola barbilla de su amigo y girando su cabeza para que lo mirara a él.  
  
Me cortó - exclamó Sirius en un susurro sorprendido y casi inaudible.  
  
¿Qué? - preguntaron los tres al no entender lo que su amigo acababa de balbucear.  
  
Danica cortó conmigo - repitió alzando un poco la voz.  
  
Los tres chicos intercambiaron miradas de incomodidad, como tratando de que los otros dos le dijeran como actuar ante esa situación.  
  
""Miren la cara de idiota que tiene, está en shock XD ¡Eso te enseñará Sirius Black, que si me engañas, habrá consecuencias!"".  
  
Hay Dani, a mí me parece que estas tomando un gran riesgo - exclamó Aurea con un suspiro - tú sabes, mejor que yo; que un tercio de las chicas de la escuela, andan detrás de Sirius.  
  
Por eso mismo Aurea - exclamó Danica mirando a su amiga - si no aprende ahora que no puede tratarme de esta forma, todo será peor en el futuro; es un riesgo que debo tomar.  
  
Supongo que tienes razón, de que te serviría quedarte con él, si a la larga podría volver a engañarte.  
  
Exactamente ""O Sirius aprende, o lo nuestro se acaba"".  
  
**********************  
  
Me dijo que yo no era la clase de chico que ella buscaba y que no quería ser el tipo de chica que yo busco - explicó Sirius.  
  
Sirius, no te preocupes, tan solo está molesta - exclamó James después de un momento.  
  
Sí Sirius - exclamó Remus - se le pasara pronto, ya verás.  
  
Danica te quiere y al final te va a perdonar - terció Peter.  
  
""Y ahí van los amigos, ayudándome con el paso tres =D. Los hombres son tan predecibles, bueno no todos, después le salen a una conque generaliza, ¡al diablo! Los hombres sí son predecibles"".  
  
Parecía muy decidida - les dijo Sirius con duda en la voz.  
  
Ya te dijimos, está molesta pero se le pasará - exclamó James tratando de sonar seguro, cosa que no era muy fácil, Danica no era del tipo de chica comprensiva y que perdona algo así.  
  
Supongo que tienen razón.  
  
**********************  
  
""Deberían verlo ahora, está tan deprimido, pero no lo estuvo durante la semana. He aquí el PASO 3: Los amigos siempre intentaran convencerlo de que las cosas se arreglaran, así que al principio no deben esperar que el chico en cuestión este tan deprimido como debería. Todo dependerá de ustedes, mantengan una actitud indiferente, la frialdad y la cólera demuestran interés, debemos evitar demostrar interés. Actúen como si nunca hubiera habido algo entre ustedes, sean amables y amistosas pero sin demostrar nada más. Si este paso es llevado a cabo de manera correcta y sistemática se conseguirá que el chico llegue a la siguiente etapa necesaria, la depresión; se dará cuenta de que lo que sus amigos le dijeron eran idioteces y de que los han cortado en serio y de una vez por todas. Una vez conseguido el propósito del paso 3, que es hundir al canalla en la depresión, pues pasamos al PASO 4: siempre vístete para impresionar"".  
  
Vamos Sirius, no puedes seguir así - exclamaba James tratando de que su amigo soltara el helado y se parara del sillón en el que había estado desde el viernes después de las clases de la tarde, salvo cortos periodos en los que iba al baño o iba a la cocina por más helado - de esa forma jamás conseguirás que Danica regrese contigo, tan solo te vas a poner gordo.  
  
Danica jamás volverá conmigo - exclamó Sirius con voz fúnebre y engullendo una enorme cucharada más de helado de vainilla - ya no me quiere, ¿para qué mantenerme guapo?  
  
Vamos Sirius, necesitas distraerte, acompáñanos a Hogsmeade. Podremos comprar algunas cosas que necesitamos, verás a Remus enloquecer en Honey Dukes, podrás molestar a algún Slytherin, podrás atormentar a Snape.  
  
¿Snape va a ir? - preguntó Sirius alejando la cuchara de su boca y mirando a James.  
  
Sí, y podremos atormentarlo, eso te distraerá.  
  
Está bien - aceptó Sirius poniéndose de pie - además se me acabó el helado - agregó dirigiéndose hacia el retrato de la dama gorda.  
  
¿No te piensas cambiar de ropa? - preguntó James dudoso.  
  
¿Por qué? - preguntó Sirius mirando la ajada ropa de deportes que traía puesta.  
  
La tienes puesta desde el viernes en la mañana - argumentó James.  
  
¿Y? - insistió Sirius.  
  
Pues ya es Domingo al medio día - exclamó James.  
  
Supongo que tienes razón - con pasos algo lentos se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el dormitorio de sexto año.  
  
Apúrate - le gritó James mientras se acercaba a la mesa en la que Peter aun trataba de convencer a Remus de que los acompañara a Hogsmeade en lugar de quedarse a terminar la tarea que el chico castaño se había puesto a avanzar.  
  
Vamos Remus, ¿cómo puedes preferir quedarte aquí haciendo tareas en lugar de ir a Hogsmeade con nosotros? Además allí podrás encontrarte con Colette - insistió Peter sonriendo pícaramente a su amigo después de la última frase, que parecía empezar a considerar la idea - te la puedes llevar a pasear por Hogsmeade, ustedes dos solitos.  
  
Ya la malograste Peter - exclamó James al oído de Peter y riendo en voz baja.  
  
Ah no, prefiero quedarme aquí, me la entretienen ¿OK? - exclamó el chico con expresión seria y volviendo a enterrar la mirada en el pergamino y los libros.  
  
Remus si quieres no te tienes que quedar con ella solo, ni siquiera tienes que verla - exclamó James - pasearas con nosotros, distraeremos a Sirius torturando a Snape - Remus sonrió y miró a James - y puedes entrar a Honey Dukes - agregó James sonriendo sutilmente y desviando la mirada hacia otro lugar.  
  
La frase pareció surtir efecto, pues Remus cerró los libros y enrolló los pergaminos, y se puso de pie.  
  
Me voy a cambiar - exclamó alegremente metiendo todas las cosas en su mochila y caminando hacia las escaleras - así que lograste convencer a Sirius ¿he? - exclamó deteniéndose y girando a ver a su amigo - espero que haya sido el paquete completo - exclamó volviendo a darle la espalda y caminando hasta la escalera.  
  
¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó James.  
  
Remus rió y volviendo la volvió a mirar a James.  
  
Lo convenciste de que dejara el helado, lo convenciste de que se parara de ese sillón apestoso, y de que se cambiara esa ropa mugrienta, tan solo espero que lo convencieras de que se diera un baño - terminó el muchacho castaño, volviendo a dar la espalda a su amigo y siguiendo su camino.  
  
Sirius no se cambiaría de ropa sin darse un baño antes ¿verdad? - preguntó James dudando seriamente.  
  
Remus solo se encogió de hombros y sin volverse siguió su camino escaleras arriba. Un par de minutos después bajó Remus totalmente arreglado y jalando de la mano a Sirius.  
  
Ya se cambió - informó Remus echando una mirada a la ropa que traía Sirius la cual parecía haber sido escogida sin ningún cuidado pues ni siquiera combinaba - pero se niega a bañarse. Si te preguntas porque se demoro entonces, pues porque tuve que luchar con él para que dejara de oler el suéter de Danica.  
  
Dani - gimió Sirius. James y Peter lo miraron extrañados y agitaron sus cabezas, suspirando con resignación.  
  
Vamos Sirius, torturarás a Snape y a algún otro Slytherin y te distraerás - exclamó James adelantándose y cogiendo a Sirius de la mano para sacarlo de la sala común, seguidos por Remus y Peter.  
  
****************  
  
""Ahí vienen, caminando tranquilamente por la calle, bueno si a eso se le puede llamar tranquilamente, Remus vigilando para no encontrarse con Bobette, Sirius que parece un sombie y James y Peter que tienen que evitar que los dos primeros no se saquen el ancho por caminar distraídos. Bien Sirius ¿me estás buscando? Me vas a encontrar. ¿Recuerdan el PASO 4: Vístete siempre para impresionar? Pues creo que este esta mini minifalda color negro, mis botas de cuero hasta mitad de los muslos, y mi top rojo, con escote profundo en V harán el trabajo.""  
  
Danica salió de las tres escobas, acompañada por Aurea y seguida de cerca por una docena de muchachos que se ofrecían a acompañarla, a invitarle cosas, comprarle cosas o simplemente babeaban en silencio.  
  
¡¿Quién es esa maravilla de mujer?!! - exclamó Remus sin caer en cuenta, que se trataba de Danica, la ex de su amigo Sirius.  
  
No me importa - exclamó Sirius con voz melancólica - yo sólo amo a Dani - concluyó sin mirar ni una vez hacia la chica en cuestión.  
  
Oh Sirius, aunque ames a Dani, está vale la pena verla siquiera - exclamó James que tampoco había reconocido a la chica de la minúscula minifalda.  
  
Sirius finalmente cedió a la curiosidad y girando sobre sí mismo miró hacia donde miraban sus tres amigos.  
  
""Y ahí viene chicas. . .""  
  
¡AHHHHHHH!!!!! ¡DANICA!!!  
  
"". . .El dulce sonido de un paso 4 bien realizado.""  
  
Sirius corrió hacia su ex novia seguido de cerca por sus sorprendidos amigos.  
  
¡Danica Anne Artaud!!!! - grito Sirius sacándose la chaqueta y envolviendo con ella a su ex novia, para luego sacarle a la fuerza la chaqueta a sus dos amigos y envolver la parte inferior de su ex novia - ¿qué crees que haces?  
  
""Es el momento chicas para ingresar al PASO 5, pero antes debo explicarles algo curioso sobre el paso 4, el paso 4 es el único paso que debe ser continuo a lo largo de todo el plan, siempre vístanse para hacerlo babear, pero la primera vez, debe ser especial ^_^ denle un ataque cardiaco al cretino jugador.""  
  
Sirius que té pasa, suéltame por favor - exclamó Danica con voz sorprendida y llena de confusión ""PASO 5 u otros chicos se interesan en mi, y tú ya no tienes derecho alguno"".  
  
Todos los chicos alrededor de Danica protestaron contra esa manera de tratar a una chica, aunque en el fondo se lamentaban que la vista estuviera cubierta por tres chaquetas y un suéter.  
  
Ya escuchaste a la señorita suéltala idiota - exclamó uno de los muchachos acercándose y empujando a Sirius.  
  
""Está es la mejor parte del paso 5, amigas mías, encuentren al chico más lindo entre todos sus defensores, en mi caso es la ricura que acaba de empujar a mi Siri, y acepten que las acompañe, siempre se ofrecen.""  
  
Gracias, eres muy amable ""y muy guapo, lástima que este enamorada de mi Siri"" - exclamé agachándome para recoger las chaquetas de Remus y James.  
  
Permíteme - exclamó el muchacho agachándose y recogiendo las chaquetas, el suéter y de pasó la cartera que Danica había soltado a propósito.  
  
Gracias, chicos creo que esto es de ustedes - exclamó Danica tomando las chaquetas y el suéter de manos del chico de cabello negro y ojos grises y entregándolas a los amigos de su ex novio.  
  
Y yo creo que esto es tuyo - exclamó el chico alargando la cartera de Danica.  
  
""Sirius se ha puesto de pie, y se acerca furioso, es hora de darle un detalle al asunto""  
  
Sí gracias - exclama Danica y tomando la cartera de sus manos de tal forma que Sirius vea que en el transcurso de esta operación le tomó la mano y le sonrío coquetamente.  
  
Danica que crees que haces, y tú no te le acerques idiota, esto entre mi novia y yo - exclama Sirius amenazando con la mirada al chico de cabello negro - ¿se puede saber que haces vestida así?  
  
Perdona Sirius, yo aún te considero mi amigo pero ya no somos novios y no tienes derecho a alejar a mis amigos. Además no tienes derecho alguno a criticar mi forma de vestir. Vámonos Aurea - exclamó mirando a su amiga - ¿nos acompañas. . .?  
  
Michael, Michael Clarick - exclamó el muchacho sonriendo - y será un placer acompañar a tan bellas señoritas.  
  
Entonces vámonos, me muero por ir a Honey Dukes - exclama Danica alegremente, tomando del brazo a su nuevo amigo y alejándose calle abajo.  
  
""Vean esa expresión de idiota que ha puesto JA, eso te pasa Sirius Black por no saber donde poner tus labios, y nos preparamos para el PASO 6, ¿podrá soportarlo el pobre? No Danica, no flaquees, no ahora que lo tienes en camino a la redención, y de pasada a la rendición"".  
  
Fin del capítulo 3. ****************  
  
Nota de la Autora: Bueno gente linda, eso fue todo por hoy, sé que está corto y que por mi super bloqueo tardó mil años, pero prometo que el próximo no tardara tanto. Adiós, espero que a pesar de todo lo hayan disfrutado, ya vamos por el paso 6, cuantos pasos más le tomara a Danica volver a Sirius al buen camino, pues sigan leyendo para poder averiguarlo. Bye y besitos.  
  
Lorien Lupin Administradora adjunta de "La Legión de las Lupinas" Y "Miembro de la Orden Siriusana" 


End file.
